Smyrna's Lexa
by Akita-J
Summary: My name is Serizawa Akari. I have been tracking the movements Britius company for a while now. They have been going after the reincarnations of people from Pompeii. I only realised this because I too am from Pompeii. I am Lexa. The lover of Smyrna.


My vision blurred. I can feel her hot breath and tears hitting my face. I move my hand to wipe away her tears and smile at her. Here I am laying on the ground, bleeding to death. I look up at the woman I love.

"Smyrna. My Smyrna. I'm sorry I have to leave you so unexpectedly", I tell her sadly.

"Lexa Seriph Fronto, you have to stay with me! Please don't die." Smyrna cried before she gently kissed me.

"I wish things did not have to be this way." I told her feeling my sight slipping. Darkness enveloped me.  
-

I jolted up in my bed. feeling the sweat dripping down my face. It has been a while since I have dreamed of my death. I looked at my clock. 3 am... I sighed knowing tomorrow would be a rough day at school. I had gotten back home around 2 in the morning after saving some people from the Britius company. Smyrna will kill me if she ever found out that I took back up vigilantism considering it is what got me killed in the first place. But then again who in the police would believe me if I told them some multi million organization was hunting down the reincarnations of people from Pompeii. Yeah. That would go over well. I would get a one way ticket to the loony bin.

Many people have secretly joined me in this crusade against the Britius company hidden deep within the chats of a role play site. No one would ever suspect a vigilante group would do the majority of their conversing through a role play chat. All of my group make sure to participate in actual role plays on the site as so no one gets suspicious. I was investigating the House of Britius back when I lived in Pompeii. When I first started my career as a vigilante I would kill slave owners who were cruel to their slaves and released the slaves. Most of the time I would end up attacking Brothels that were forcing slaves to have sex for money. By those who feared me I was called Sicarius Persona, which is the Latin meaning to Masked Assassin (According to Google Translate). Those that supported what I did called me Personatus Salvatoris, which according to google translates to masked savior.

When I donned the mask in this life I chose the name Salvatoris for myself. I will not kill in this life. Things are different in this time and killing my enemies is a one way ticket to having the authorities on my ass. I opened up the website to see if anyone has posted new information on the Britius company.

One New Notification:

To Salvatoris,

I have found new information that the Britius company is opening a new branch in Japan. We do not have any operatives currently residing in  
Japan. And we know that we have already relocated Serina there, I have reason to believe there is at least one more reincarnation living in Japan and I'm sure the Britius company is onto her as well. A high school student named Mii Serizawa has wrote a play about the life of a mercenary living in Pompeii at the time of the eruption. I will warn Yumma's parents about the threat to their safety. If you know anyone in Japan who will believe you ask them to help.

-Watchtower

To Watchtower,

Thanks for informing me. I will try to get an operative out there as soon as I can.

-Salvatoris

End of Notifications  
-

I did not realize Mii had her memories of Loleus, but I had better call her. I smirked. One good thing about being up at 3 in the morning is that it is 5 pm in Japan. I take out my phone and call my cousin. I hear the phone ring for a couple of seconds until I heard someone pick up.

"Hello, this is Serizawa Mii's phone. She accidentally left it at my place, but I can take a message for her." Said a male voice on her phone.

"Am I correct in presuming this is Serizawa-san's boyfriend." I said.

"Yes. I'm Saeki Keidai. Why does it matter?" He asked.

"My name is Serizawa Akari." I told him, "How much has Mii-chan told you about her play."

"You mean the play about Serix?" He replied.

"Has she ever said anything to you about having a past life?"

"She doesn't remember." Keidai stated, "I'm Serix. Who is this."

My eyes widen. My twin brother. I'm actually talking to my reincarnated twin brother! Calm down Lexa and explain things to him slowly.

"In my past life I was called Personatus Salvatoris."

"No way! Kagami's going to be so jealous that I actually talked to you."

"I'm assuming Kagami has memories too then."

"Yeah he's..."

"Don't tell me who he is. The less people who know who you are the better." I told him, "There are some pretty nasty people trying to kill anyone who has any connection to Lady Aglaia whether they have their memories or not and Mii-chan's play attracted them to Japan. This group of people are called the Britius company  
and I have reason to believe that the person in charge of this company is none other than Lord Britius himself."

"I'll make sure to warn everyone", Keidai replied.

"Serix, if you need to contact me go on the website I text to Serizawa's phone, and please keep it a secret that I talked to you. I currently only need one operative in Japan, since I only know of three people in Japan who are reincarnations you should be fine", I said before hanging up.

I look at the clock. 4am. Great just what I need. A night with only two hours of sleep.  
-

Suddenly I felt someone shaking my arm. My eyes fluttered open to my parents with a look of terror on their face.

"Sweetie. We have tried to protect you for so long now." My mother said, "But our bosses at work are starting to question our motives for not introducing you."

I know my parents work for Britius, but when they say stuff like this it feels more real.

"Akari. I have called your aunt and uncle in Japan." My father said, "You are going to live with them for a while. Pack enough clothes for three days and will ship your stuff to you."

My parents then quickly left the room. I packed my supplies haphazardly wanting to go as quickly as possible. Once I was all packed my parents quickly took me to the airport and once I was through all the security check points I was on my way to Japan.

* * *

 **I made a poll on my profile. It will allow me to figure out which stories have the most interest currently. I will try to update whichever story gets the most votes. I am posting my fics from archive to choose from as well.**


End file.
